Heartache  Waiting for You
by Im'Rali
Summary: Subaru juste après la fin de Tôkyô Babylon, après l'affaire du bébé et de la petite fille fantôme...  Que dire... Il attend...    Première fic' ever published ! Ecrite au bureau, c'est l'été       Par contre je ne sais pas quand je repasserai par ici.


**TOKYO BABYLON Dernier chapitre Avant X-1999**

**Heartache - Waiting for You**

**06/08/2010**

_5 683 signes espaces comprises_

Pour la centième fois de la journée, Sumeragi Subaru soupira. Par ce temps aussi gris que le béton environnant, la journée s'annonçait interminable. C'était encore le matin, mais il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, abruti de fatigue sur son canapé, dans le T-shirt de la veille.

Son rendez-vous ne lui apporterait pas même un changement d'air : ce serait encore une histoire déprimante à écouter, une personne à rassurer, un esprit à exorciser, un remerciement peut-être... Et puis il retournerait à sa morne routine. L'attente.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à attendre.

Attendre que sa grand-mère lui donne l'autorisation d'aller rejoindre sa sœur une fois son entraînement quotidien achevé, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants - et heureux - et qu'Hokuto vivait encore, un soleil dans sa vie à côté d'un pâle miroir. Attendre sa grand-mère dans un couloir du Palais impérial, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans et que le douzième Chef du Clan Sumeragi se trouvait sans cesse sollicitée - et le seul jour où il n'avait pas attendu, il s'était laissé guider vers Lui... Lui... La colère revenait à chaque fois qu'il L'évoquait. Mais il n'aurait su dire à qui elle s'adressait.

Et toujours, la colère passait, se muait en mélancolie mêlée de regret, de culpabilité, et d'émotions indistinctes. Attendre... Oui, il attendait toujours.

Il avait attendu, l'année de ses seize ans, celui qu'il avait cru un ami, le premier véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Il s'était réjoui de le voir et de le revoir, ce vétérinaire si charmant, que même la méfiante Hokuto s'y était laissée prendre. Pour quel résultat, hélas ! Hokuto n'était plus. Il l'avait tuée. Littéralement. Elle s'était sacrifiée, mais ce regard si dur le hantait toujours : il n'était pourtant pas présent à cet instant, mais son esprit avait tout vu. Revoyait régulièrement toute la scène, lors de cauchemars qui l'incitaient à retarder le moment de s'endormir.

Les rêves n'étaient pas réparateurs chez lui. Ni agréables : lorsqu'ils commençaient bien, c'était pour mieux se terminer dans l'horreur. Et il se réveillait en sueur, tremblant, les yeux écarquillés. Alors, une fois que le calme était revenu dans son cœur, il se levait pour fumer. Passait tout le reste de la nuit à attendre, les yeux dans le vague, incapable de se rendormir.

Il ne pensait à manger que de temps en temps, quand il se sentait trop faible pour user de magie. Il allait au _ramenya_ voisin, ou tout autre officine de restauration rapide ouverte à proximité de ses lieux de travail. Etrangement, il n'oubliait pas de se doucher ni de s'occuper de ses vêtements, même s'il n'en rachetait que très irrégulièrement, et toujours dans les mêmes couleurs : noir, gris, bleu foncé, un peu de blanc - l'imperméable surtout, blanc. Pour faire contraste avec Lui, si élégant dans ses costumes et son éternel imperméable noir. Noir comme les ténèbres dont Il savait s'entourer, insoupçonnable sous ce masque souriant. Lui... Qu'il s'était pris à aimer...

Il avait d'abord été attiré par sa gentillesse - hélas feinte - et peu à peu, l'amitié s'était muée en quelque chose de plus profond. Sa sœur l'avait compris avant lui Hokuto avait toujours su lire dans le cœur d'autrui. Subaru n'avait réalisé la nature et l'étendue exacte de ses sentiments pour Lui que lorsqu'Il l'avait protégé de ce coup de couteau, y perdant son œil. Il s'en était voulu, il s'en voulait toujours. C'était son principal regret lors de cette année : non pas de n'avoir pas compris qui Il était réellement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais de n'avoir pas pu, pas voulu bouger alors que Lui s'avançait, rapide comme l'éclair, recevait le couteau dans l'œil et malgré le sang qui coulait sur sa joue, parvenait à stopper la femme éperdue, folle d'angoisse à l'idée que son fils ne pouvait obtenir un nouveau rein, et serait peut-être condamné à la dialyse toute sa vie. Une autre forme d'attente.

La sensation du temps qui s'écoule inexorable, lui revint. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous. Il vérifia sa montre. En fait, il _allait_ être en retard... Ce n'était pas tout près, et il n'avait pas la force de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour sauter d'un immeuble à l'autre. Quant au métro, il ne le supportait plus. Trop de monde à s'y presser, même en dehors des heures de pointe où chacun devenait un grain de sable parmi d'autres, étouffant contre ses voisins. Et comme il n'avait jamais passé son permis... A quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Faire semblant de savoir où aller ? Conduire n'avait de sens que pour ceux dont le chemin n'était pas entièrement tracé d'avance, dont l'histoire n'avait pas été écrite par d'autres.

Enfin, il fallait qu'il y aille. Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'aurait même pas à s'excuser. Les gens faisant appel à son clan connaissaient sa réputation, et supposaient toujours qu'il était très occupé. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Il prenait plus d'affaires qu'aucun de ses cousins, et ce n'était pas seulement parce que l'immensité de ses talents le lui permettait. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de passer le temps.

Et puis, qui sait ? Cette nouvelle affaire le mènerait dans un autre quartier de Tôkyô, il y découvrirait peut-être un indice de Sa présence. Cela lui était déjà arrivé. Deux fois. En quinze mois depuis son retour dans la capitale.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et enfila son grand manteau blanc. On aurait dit un fantôme s'élançant à l'assaut d'autres fantômes. Et son espoir secret se nourrissait des fantômes du passé. De ce sourire, faux mais si vrai. De cet œil, en sang mais pour un geste si pur. Comédie ? Peut-être.

Quand il en aurait fini avec ce cas, il pourrait retourner à sa vie : attendre.

L'attendre, Lui.

_Seïshiro..._

2


End file.
